


Thor's Omega

by dorkylokifan



Series: The Omega Series [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Heat Cycles, Pregnancy, Smut, Thor finally gets laid!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part 3 of the Omega Series. Please read Blindfolds and Boldness; and Loki, Aralia, and the Omega Movement before reading this story. Thor finally finds a mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Little Woman

                Loki and Aralia are presenting their newest child to the court. This is their 8th child. It has been 50 years since the omega revolution. Thor looks upon them with both love and jealousy. He is still alone. There have only been a handful of omegas that have come of age in the last few years and Thor was rejected by every single one. He has come to the conclusion that he needs to look for love with a beta. They will have a harder time conceiving. He will in all likelihood only get one heir from whomever he selects, but it will have to do. People are beginning to talk. More and more there are people in the kingdom that believe Loki’s first born son will be the heir. Loki has even been taking steps to prepare Fenrir for the throne, should Thor never find a mate.

                Fenrir is a massive young man with long black hair with piercing blue green eyes and facial features that give him a predatory appearance. Some say his gaze is reminiscent of a wolf’s, hungry and focused. He is even taller than Thor by about 6 inches and just as brawny. He is skilled in both battle and magic. While there are many that think the young man worthy of someday taking the throne, there are others that hold prejudices against his Jotunn heritage. The fact that he also shares no blood with Odin is also a point of contention. Better to skip Thor and give the title of heir over to his younger brother Balder, who is close in age to Fenrir. There is still time, however. Thor is still a young man himself and has ample time to find a wife.

                It doesn’t feel that way to Thor, however. Everyone he knows has been paired off. He is constantly surrounded by his brother’s children and his own younger brother Balder. Though Balder is Fenrir’s uncle, they act more like brothers towards each other as they have been raised together. Thor is lonely. He hates to admit as such. He’s the golden god, beloved by the entire kingdom. He suppresses a scowl as Loki kisses his wife and praises her for giving him so many beautiful children. Thor leaves the feast early to sulk alone in his chambers.

                The Lady Sif stares down the line of new recruits for Army. She is displeased to find only one female among them. She will be assessing each of them today to see if have what it takes to be one of Odin’s warriors. The fact that the lone female applicant is incredibly short is disheartening to Sif. She can show her no mercy or favoritism.

                “You there young miss, what is your name?” Sif asks the little woman. She has dark brown hair with red highlights. In the right light it looks like it is catching fire. She’s petite but she has a harden gaze.

                “I am Audra Gundirthdottir.” She says firmly.

                “Gundirth’s daughter? The Captain of the guard?”

                “Yes my lady.” She answers. Sif sees it now. She is the spitting image of her father, with her mother’s height.

                “You realize I must be just as tough on you as I would be on any of the others here.”

                “I would expect nothing less.” She says.

                “Good. Show me what you can do. What is your weapon of choice?”

                “Double sided battle axe and daggers.” Audra says as she pulls it out of it covering on her back. It is small for a battle axe. Obviously commissioned and made specifically for her. This is good. She will need any advantage she can get today. Her body is lithe but her arms are well defined from repeatedly hoisting and swinging the thing in the air with much practice.  

                The women take their places in the sparring arena opposite each other as the men watch with eagerness. Sif charges the girl full speed with her sword drawn in a direct assault. Audra waits until the last moment and pirouettes out the way dragging one of her daggers along Sif’s bicep cutting her deep. Sif finds herself having to keep her sword up using the strength of her non-dominant arm. The women turn and face each other again. Sif charges her again. She swings aiming for Audra’s midsection. Audra, much to Sif’s surprise, runs towards the sword. Audra drops to her knees at the last moment and uses her momentum to slide under the sword, completely avoiding the blow. In that moment as she is sliding through the dirt, she flicks her dagger against the wrist of Sif’s other arm, hitting keys tendons and blood vessels. Sif’s sword is now too heavy for her to hold up. They turn and face each other again.

                “Enough.” Sif announces. “You are surprising little one. You are quick, deceptive, and stealthy. Your fighting style is reminiscent of that of Prince Loki. You will be assigned to him for training. Report to him tomorrow morning. Healer!” Sif shouts for the sparring healer to come patch her up before she assesses the next contender. When he is done Sif picks out the next one and continues. Audra leaves the arena to tell her father the news. She runs into the palace and waits for him outside the meeting room where he is with King Odin and his sons and advisors. She stands there with a bright smile on her face waiting patiently.

                Finally the doors swing open and the King and his advisors all depart in different directions.

                “Father!” She yells.

                “Audra my child, I take it your audition went well?” Gundirth beams at his daughter.

                “Yes Father. I defeated the Lady Sif in battle with just two moves. She says I fight like Prince Loki and that I am to start my training with him tomorrow!” She exclaims with pride.

                “Prince Loki? Interesting selection, though I had expected the Lady Sif would want to train you herself. He is a very cunning man, you could not hope for a better teacher.” He says.

                Loki is not far away when he hears his name on lips of the Captain of the Guard. It peaks his interest and he walks over to the father and his daughter.

                “Captain, I overheard my name. I trust you are speaking well of me?” Loki says with a smile.

                “Yes my Prince. May I introduce you to my daughter Audra. She just defeated the Lady Sif in her audition. She is to report to you tomorrow morning to begin her training as a warrior.” He explains.

                “I see. I remember you young Audra. You have grown into a very lovely strong woman. Pray tell me how you defeated the Lady Sif?” Audra describes the moves she made and the daggers she used to disarm Sif.

                “Brilliant. You took away her strength and rendered her defenseless. No doubt if the fight had continued you would have vanquished her fully. Well done. I can see why Sif wants me to train you. You understand such tactics will only get you so far on the battlefield. There will be times when you will have to attack instead of waiting for the other to come to you.”

                “Yes My Prince.” She smiles brightly.

                “Until tomorrow morning then.” He nods to them both and takes his leave.

                Thor, Sif, Loki, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun look upon their new crop of recruits. The recruits are divided up among according to fighting style and sent with their prospective masters. Thor and Volstagg get the biggest strongest fighters that prefer battle axes and clubs. Fandral and Sif get the warriors that prefer swords and fencing. Hogun gets the fighters that excel in hand to hand combat. There aren’t many of those. Last is Loki’s group. There are just three.

                The three recruits in front of Loki do not have what would be called “the warrior look”. Like Loki they are either lithe or short or passive looking in some way. Were it not for Loki, these three would most likely have been rejected because of their fighting style. All the other fighters here are aggressive and ready to attack, but Loki’s recruits are patient and calculating.

                “I know what the three of you are thinking. You are thinking that you are the rejects and the misfits, and you are right. None of you are suited to fighting on an open battlefield. Stealth and deception are your chosen weapons. But make no mistake, I will train you in the fighting styles of all the other groups here. You will learn to fight with swords, axes, clubs, daggers, and your bare hands. I will also train all of you about politics, methods of concealment, and about various poisons. You three will learn to fight the battles of Asgard in the shadows. I will teach the three of you to become skilled assassins.

                Audra looks at the other two men in their group. The skinny blonde one had defeated Sif by grabbing a hand full of sand and throwing it in Sif’s eyes after she had disarmed him. He should have lost, but in her moment of blindness he disarmed her and made her concede the fight. His tactic was not considered to be an honorable one, but a win is a win. The other male, the one with broad shoulders, brown hair and a forgettable face, was actually rather skilled with a sword. He defeated Sif by cutting her belt, pants-ing her in front of everyone. She did not find it amusing.

                Loki takes his turn with each recruit to assess their skills for himself. Overall he is pleased. These recruits were well placed. Loki is most pleased by the little woman and surprised Sif did not keep her to train herself. She is a small and unassuming little thing, perfect for espionage. Loki will train her to worm her way into the homes of their enemies, working as a servant girl. She will then be in a position to listen in on conversations, and even kill if necessary. Yes, Loki is quite certain he already has a favorite among this bunch.

                Audra is disappointed. Assassins don’t get glory. Their whole lives are lived in the shadows. Their work is all premised on the fact that others never find out what they do or how they do it. This was not what she had in mind when she tried out for the King’s Army yesterday.

                The first day of training ends and Audra slums back home with a heavy heart. She tells her mother and father of what their Prince intends for her. Gundirth tries to comfort his daughter and remind her of what a great honor it is be under his tutelage. Being an assassin may not garner all the glory and fame she was hoping to achieve, but there is honor and pride in what she will do.

                Audra disagrees. Many warriors do not like the assassins specifically because they are trained in deception, which is not considered an honorable practice. Gundirth reminds his daughter that the prince is right in that not all wars are fought on the battlefield. People like her are instrumental in keeping the peace and preventing wars before they start.

                Audra goes to bed that night still feeling heavy in her heart. She is almost asleep when her eyes pop open in sudden realization. The tournament is coming up. If she cannot earn glory on the battlefield then she can earn it in the tournament. It will be coming up soon, and she will be able to demonstrate her skills in front of the entire kingdom. Audra closes her eyes again and falls asleep with a smile on her face.

 


	2. The Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot smut. Enjoy.

                Audra spends her days training with Prince Loki and the others. What she has learned is invaluable. She has already expanded her repertoire with her battle axe and is using it today during the tournament. She has gotten pretty far in the rankings for a novice. Everyone had underestimated her. So many of the warriors here are so used to charging in at full speed to defeat their enemy, they don’t expect to be disarmed by a handful of small wounds. The difficulty is increasing with each new round, and her opponents are starting to catch on to her fighting tactics. She almost lost the last round.

                Audra woke up this morning with a burst of energy she didn’t expect. It must be the adrenaline. It would be great if she wasn’t also sweating profusely. Really, she would like to look a little more lady like. Huge pit stains are just not attractive. Her turn is up again. This time she is facing off with Holdreth. He’s a dim witted prick, but he’s also very large and strong….and slow. She’ll have to be extra careful. One good blow from this man could kill her.

                Audra looks over at the royal box. The King and Queen look on with smiles on their faces. Prince Thor is sitting to the right of the King. Prince Loki and Princess Aralia have a whole separate box for their family to accommodate their large brood of children. Lady Sif is on the sidelines smiling encouragingly at her. Thor leans over the barrier to chat with his brother.

                “So this is the one you were telling me about. She is an adorable little killing machine isn’t she?” Thor smiles at this brother.

                “That she is. Gundirth should be very proud. She is stealthy and intelligent. I imagine that if the day should come when we need to have someone’s throat slit, she will get the job done and escape undetected.” Loki beams.

                “She’s so small, she could pass easily as a mere chamber maid.” Thor says.

                “Exactly.” Loki smiles. He then feels an urgent tug on his arm from his wife Aralia.

                “Oh dear GODS! Stop the fight!” Aralia cries. “Stop! Stop! Stop!” All eyes in the arena turn to her as the crowd goes silent. The opponents down in the arena look up at her in confusion. They were just about to begin.

                “Aralia my darling WHAT is WRONG?” Loki gazes upon his wife with concern.

                “That girl, she’s in heat.” She says. Loki sniffs the air and smells nothing.

                “Aralia darling you are mistaken. I smell nothing.” Loki says.

                “I do.” Thor says quietly as he stands up from his seat. The smell is very very faint. In a matter of moments the whole arena is going to be filled with her scent. Her scent is…amazing.

                Audra starts to feel…unwell. She feels hot and sweaty, not just because of the physical exertion, but from something else. She notices that she is wet, like really wet, down there. She feels stinky and dirty and…aroused. Horror overcomes Audra’s face as she realizes what is happening to her. She looks up the royal box where Princess Aralia is standing, staring at her. The women make eye contact and the princess nods once. Yes, you are an omega.

                Audra’s mind whirls with options of what to do. She takes a deep breath and calms herself. She doesn’t have to worry about being raped, not anymore. She gets to pick, not them. But pick an Alpha how? She looks up at the Princess again and decides to take her cue from her. Audra pulls a handkerchief out of her pocket and blindfolds herself. Princess Aralia was in this very arena when she found Prince Loki, perhaps she will be just as lucky.

                Prospective Alphas hoping to be chosen are climbing down out of the bleachers into the floor of the arena. Thor is among them. Everyone is quiet. Audra is hit with a wall of hormones. Scents of all kinds fill the air. She can scarcely breathe. Some of the smells are nice, some are downright disgusting. Audra remembers the great love story about how Aralia found Prince Loki and puts her arms out to feel her way around. She sniffs the air for a very long time until she catches wind of something, no someone wonderful! She wades through what feels like a sea of people, bumping and sniffing, sniffing and bumping.

                Thor stands near the royal box holding his breath. He has flash backs to the day Aralia came into the arena doing this exact same thing. He had been humiliated that day, though he is grateful for the way it turned out. His heart starts to pound in his chest as she makes her way towards his direction. The crowd notices too. With each new person she rejects the closer she gets to Prince Thor. A small murmur starts to roll through the audience. The tone and volume growing in tiny increments of excitement as Audra comes to stand before Prince Thor and inhales deeply.

                This man smells like grass after the rain, lilac, and loving. To Thor, she smells like honeycakes and dragonberries. Audra reaches back to pull off her blindfold. The crowd goes silent again. She looks up.

                “Oh.” Her eyes fill with trepidation. Countless Omegas have presented themselves to Thor and he has never shown an interest in any of them. He’s going to reject her, she is sure of it. There is a moment when no one speaks. Finally Thor does.

                “I have been waiting for you for a very long time.” He smiles down at her, with his eyes full of love. He crashes his mouth on hers. She reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck and the crowd goes wild.

                “Darling? If you would do the honors?” Aralia says to her husband.

                “But of course.” Loki says. With a flick of his wrist Thor and his Omega disappear in a puff of green smoke. Clouds gather as the thunder rolls across the sky.

                King Odin stands and addresses his subjects. “Since the weather for the next several days will no doubt be very poor, I am suspending the tournament for 10 days. The matches will resume thereafter.” Queen Frigga looks like she is about to burst.

                Thor and Audra reappear in Thor’s bedchambers. Moments later other objects appear on the desk and table that are in the room. Loki sent care packages for them. Baskets of lotions, healing salves, plates of food, jugs of wine, and bed clothes for the lady. Thor makes a mental note to thank Loki for his thoughtfulness and thoroughness. Thor looks down into the eyes of his omega.

                “What do I smell like to you?” He can’t help but ask. He’s been told by various third parties that most omegas find him to smell of garlic and dirty feet.

                “You smell like lilacs and the air after a rainstorm. What do I smell like?” She asks.

                “You smell like honeycakes and dragonberries.” Thor says.

                “Really? I hate dragonberries. That’s funny.” They both lightly chuckle as they lean in close for another kiss. She is so short compared to him she has to stand on her tippy toes to just reach his chin. Thor picks her up and carries her bridal style to the bed. Audra is suddenly aware of how needy she feels within her body. Her abdomen feels taut and her womanhood feels drenched. Thor reaches down and slowly starts to unlace her leather bodice. Audra lightly strokes Thor’s forearms with her delicate little fingers as he does so. Her breath hitches as her bodice and shirt are removed, revealing her breasts to her Crowned Prince. They are small but perfectly shaped and perky. They fit the frame of her body perfectly. Thor takes one into his mouth and ravishes the nipple.

                “AH!” Audra cries out. Her wetness and desire intensifies. She feels hot. The air is stifling. She needs more. So much more. Thor teases her breast as her pungent aroma fills the room. Thor is starting to feel fuzzy in the head. His arousal is overcoming his other senses. He usually likes to take his time pleasing and teasing his bed partners before he fills them with his mighty cock. Sweat drips down his temples and he knows he does not have the willpower to wait. Thor starts stripping off his own clothes. Audra takes the hint and removes her trousers and panties. She feels shy doing this. She has never been naked before another person before, but it feels so natural, and she feels so safe.

                Thor is maintaining eye contact the entire time he disrobes. When they are both finally naked before one another, Thor climbs on top of her and puts his hand between her legs. Audra is again filled with trepidation when she sees the size of Thor’s cock. It is massive, and meaty, and…..inside of her!

                “AHHHHHH!” She cries out in pain. Her maidenhead has been breached.

                “Shh, my darling, I’m sorry. I know that hurt very much. I will be as gentle as I can, I swear it.” Thor whispers in her ear as he pecks sweet kisses on her cheek and neck. She is so tight; her sweet little pussy is squeezing the life out of him. After a moment, when Thor feels her muscles starting to relax around him, he starts to move within her. He goes slowly and gently at first, but the her scent is making his blood boil and finds he can no longer hold back. He increases the pace and ruts her violently. All these years of being alone and worrying if he’d ever find a love of his own are finally done. She is beneath him with her legs spread wide.

                “Oh Audra… tell me how badly you want my seed!” Thor is whispering and growling and panting and beseeching. He needs her. He needs to know that she needs him just as much.

                “Please My Prince…fill me please!” She cries.

                “Say my name. I am your mate now, say my name.”

                “Thor.”

                “Louder.”

                “Thor!”

                “Louder!”

                “THOOOOORRRRRR!” She comes with searing spasms that rack her entire body. The feeling of her womb clamping down on his manhood, and the sound of his name on her lips, make Thor come with her. He paints the walls of her womb with his seed which gushes out in excess around his buried shaft. Thor collapses on top of her nearly crushing her. He rolls off of her and pulls her into his side, cradling her.

                Audra is exhausted. Between the multiple fights and the mind blowing sex all she wants to do is sleep. The pain between his legs is excruciating. After of moment of rest and cuddling, Thor gets up from the bed and heads into the bathroom. He turns on the water and fills the bathtub with warm water and scented bubbles. He goes back into the bedchamber and picks up his mate and deposits her into the bathtub.

                “Oooh.” She says. She is sore everywhere and the warm water feels so good.

                “Relax here for a moment my lady while I clean off the bed.” Thor leaves her to enjoy her soak while he strips the bed of the bloody linen and replaces it with clean ones. He grabs the bed clothes that Loki sent in the care package and takes it into the bathroom. Thor climbs into the tub behind Audra. He massages her shoulders and rubs her back and takes a washcloth and bathes her gently and lovingly. He cleans himself quickly and then assists her out of the tub, using a towel to dry off her wet body. He dresses her into the silk night gown. It is in his shade of red. He leads her back to the bedroom where they curl up for a much needed nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait there's more.....


	3. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Smut.

                Thor and Audra awaken after their long nap refreshed and ready for another round. It is still day one of her heat and they expect to be in Thor’s bedchamber for at least three days. Thor stretches slightly before pulling her in close to him again. He loves this, he has a love of his own now. Audra is curling her flingers in the ends of his long blonde hair. Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at him. Her head is resting on one of his massive pectoral muscles. Their legs are intertwined.

                Audra feels hot again. Her body is needy in spite of the pain between her legs. She both wants and doesn’t want to have sex again. Thor sees the grimace on her face when she tries to move. He gets up and walks over to the table with the basket full of salves, lotions, and other creams meant for “intimate” use. He picks up a blue jar and walks back to the bed.

                “Open your legs for me darling. This will help you heal faster.” Thor dips two fingers into the salve and plunges them into her womanhood. Thor makes gentle swirling motions to coat her insides and give her the relief she needs.

                “Ah! That feels so good. The pain is already going away.” Audra sighs with relief. Thor leans in for a kiss. It was meant to be a small kick peck but turns hungry and passionate very quickly. Thor is still stroking her insides making her quiver from the touches. She moans deeply into his mouth. Thor pulls away reluctantly.

                “We should eat before we start the next round and give the salve time to work its magic.” Thor says with reluctance. Audra makes a whining noise of disappointment, but she knows he’s right. They hop up off the bed and go to the table where the food is laid out. Thor trots to the bathroom for a moment to wash his hands while Audra looks over the spread. She grabs a plate and fills it full of grapes, cheeses, bread, and preserved meats. She pours herself a glass of wine and sits down in the grand comfortable table chair. She feels like a princess.

                It hits Audra in this moment. She is the future Queen of Asgard. What about her weapons training? She’s an Omega. It is her duty to birth the next heir, which she and Thor are currently working on conceiving. Will Thor’s family even like her? Prince Loki seems to from what she can tell. What about the current Queen? Queen Frigga is going to be her mother-in-law. Audra gulps audibly as the epiphanies hit her waves. Thor sits down beside her with a filled plate of his own. He sees the worried look on her face.

                “What troubles you my darling?” Thor asks with concern.

                “Do you think your family will like me?” She asks.

                “Yes of course I do. Loki speaks very highly of you and I know my mother will just adore you. You are strong in your own right. People who have not seen you fight can easily underestimate you. Though beyond the practice field, I must confess I know very little about you. Tell me about yourself.”

                “Well, you already know that I’m the daughter of the Captain of the Guard and that your brother is…well was training me. I don’t what will happen with that now. But my favorite color is blue. I hate the taste of ale, but love the taste of mead, and I’m not a morning person.”

                “As future Queen of Asgard your weapons training will actually continue. Though what you are taught will be slightly augmented. Your penchant for daggers will serve you very well as Queen. Your poisons training will have to wait until after the baby is born. You will also be taught to fight with found objects. Take this room for example. If you were cornered in this room without any of your weapons, how would you defend yourself?”

                “I don’t know. I suppose I would start throwing things and try to flee.” She says.

                “You have many options in this room. You could smash that porcelain jug and use the jagged edges from the handle to stab your opponent or you could smash the mirror. The noise would draw attention to your location. Screaming would be encouraged in that instance. Your quickness and intelligence will serve you well. My mother will be teaching some of these lessons herself.”

                “I understand you do a lot of hunting.” She says.

                “Yes I have hunted a great many things over the years. I will regale you with those tales at our celebration feast. Do you hunt?” He asks.

                “A few times. Father took me out to the dark forest. I killed an Elk on my last trip with a bow and arrow. Father was very proud. It is not something we were able to do often.”

                “I will have to remedy that then. Do you ride?”

                “Father made me learn. I’m not very good though. Mostly because I don’t do it very often either.”

                “We will include that in your lessons then.”

                “Tell me something about yourself that no one else knows.” She says.

                Thor thinks about his response for a moment. Only one thing really comes to mind. “I’m lonely.” He finally says. The confession makes Audra’s heart break for him. His eyes seem to glaze over a bit from unshed tears, and she knows he is being sincere.

                “Oh sweetheart. I’m here now. You don’t need to feel that way anymore. I’m yours and yours alone. I must confess that I am surprised. You have such a large and happy family. Why do you feel lonely?” She leans in and puts her hand in his.

                “I’ve been waiting for a love of my own for so long. I cannot tell you how jealous I’ve been of Loki and my friends. They’ve all been paired off for years. They all have children. Even my parents have rekindled their passion, and now I have another brother. I was beginning to fear that Balder would find a mate before I did.”

                “You’ve had so many Omegas present themselves to you over the years. I’m surprised you turned them all down.”

                “I did it at first because I did not want to be tied down. I thought I had lots of time and none of them smell right anyway. Your mother was one in fact. She wandered into the feasting hall in full heat. I walked right past her. After the revolution, there were few Omegas to be had and I had little luck in love with any of the betas. I began to fear I would never find you.” Thor feels a tear escape down his cheek. He did not realize just how bitter he had become over the last few years. The rain outside has started again. It is beating against the windows.

                Audra rises from her seat and leads Thor over to the bed. She feels much better physically and she wants to comfort her man. She touches his chest as he wraps his arms around her. She slowly works her hands south until she reaches the hem of his pajama bottoms. Hooking her fingers on both sides, she gently tugs them down. They slide down to his ankles quickly and Thor steps out of them. Thor hooks one of his fingers under a shoulder strap and pulls it down her arm, exposing one of her breasts. He gives her nipple a playful pinch before doing the same with the other side. Her gown slips down her body with ease and they are naked before each other once again.

                Thor kisses her passionately as he lowers her onto the bed. The sight of her, the smell of her, hardens his cock. But he is not going to enter her yet. No. He is going to make her come from touch and words alone.

                “My darling girl…” Thor begins as he kisses her neck, breasts and stomach. “I can’t wait to taste you. Your cunny is so wet, so sweet. Audra trembles in anticipation as Thor slowly trails his kisses downward until his head is between her legs. She feels his fingers parts her petals and bucks her hips when his tongue makes contact with her most intimate place. “You taste like Valhalla.”

                “Ah….ah….ah….”Audra keens as Thor rubs, strokes, and teases her. Thor’s member is hard and aching from neglect. He’s leaking copious amounts of fluid and is on the verge of an orgasm himself. Still he waits. He’s going to bring her close and thrust inside of her and spill his seed there.

                “Thor! Thor….I….I….ah…” Thor feels her body tensing up and pulls away only to line up and thrust into her with a hard push. Audra cries out in ecstasy as Thor pounds her mercilessly through her orgasm, coming himself after only a couple minutes of hard fucking. When he pulls out of her, he is still hard and ready for another round.  He looks into her eyes and sees she is lost in the haze of her heat. She needs more. Much much more.

                Thor enters her again and begins a marathon fucking session that lasts three hours. Thor feels both possessive and possessed. They flip through many positions, even bracing themselves against a wall at one point, but they never stop. Audra’s legs are drenched with the spent fluids both from herself and her lover, which mix in streams running down her ass crack and thighs, puddle-ing wherever she is. Thor growls like a wild animal, his Alpha nature taking over as he breeds his mate.

                Finally, with both lovers utterly spent. They crash onto the bed to sleep again. They awaken in the morning and start the process all over again. Audra becomes more adventurous and takes Thor’s cock into her mouth making Thor emit a high pitched keening sound one would expect from a woman. His member is so big the tip barely fits into her mouth and she uses both hands to stroke his meaty length. Just when Thor is about to come he pulls his cock out of her mouth, grabs her under the armpits and lifts her completely off the ground.

                “Wrap your legs around me.” He growls as he thrusts into her, pumping his release into her womb. Thor pants heavily from his release. They bath, they eat, they talk, and they fuck. For 2 days this continues.

The city is starting to flood. Odin has to push the storms out to sea to keep the city from washing away. The servants are already preparing for the bonding ceremony. Frigga is directing the palace seamstress to create a whole new wardrobe for her new daughter-in-law. Baby gifts are pouring in from around the kingdom and other realms as well. Thor has found his queen, and they will have many children together. His happily ever after has come at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all. This is a short one.


End file.
